Television viewing of a hockey match is hampered by poor visibility on the television screen of the hockey puck. The puck is small, and it is passed, shot, and deflected at high speed. In addition, a television viewer sees only a limited portion of the whole hockey match, and the scene being viewed rapidly changes as the television camera moves to follow the action. As a result, it is difficult to follow the puck from player to player, and it is especially difficult to follow the puck as it is shot toward the goal and either deflected, caught or missed by the goal tender. For most viewers, recognition that a goal has been scored probably comes after the fact, when a signal light is lighted or the announcer informs the viewers that a goal has been scored. Although hockey is a popular sport, telecasts of hockey matches would have wider appeal and would be more fully enjoyed if the movement of the puck could be more closely followed.